As semiconductor circuits continue to undergo further integration, they are increasingly subject to particle contamination. For example, when CMOS image sensor devices undergo a wafer-level reliability, or environmental, test, there is concern that particle contamination can occur in the wafer carrier chamber. As a result, following the reliability test, such contamination that occurred as a result of the reliability test can influence further evaluations, such as a characterization evaluation.